Kryptonite
by Da Princes and Me's
Summary: They were the other's greatest strengths and weakness; each other's Kryptonite. Trying to stay professional because Fitz & Olivia believe they are not good for the other. But ONE BOLD MOVE changes #Olitz's lives forever. Can they survive and not become each other's Kryptonite? Can they rely on the other to see the way through? (Re-write of 4.04 #OlitzScene)
1. SAY IT!

**Hello Everyone. Yes everyone you saw that author alert and RATING. Yes is "M." Brace yourself, and pass out later.**

**Now before ANYONE cusses me out for starting another fic…SAVE IT and go lash out at someone else. No one best give me #Shiz about doing this. This was a BIG LEAP of faith for me, and as you read you'll see why. I WILL always finish what I start, even if it takes me a while. **

**Now if you think I am NOT cut out of this type of writing, DM, or PM me. No #BurntCrumbs or #Seeds please. Only constructive reviews. **

**Thank you and #BlameFitz and all his HOTNESS from 4.04. Me's**

**/**

**Kryptonite**

**Chapter 1: SAY IT! **

Olivia has been running on all cylinders working to help Fitz stop the sex tape of Karen from releasing. Huck and Quinn have been at the White House all day, helping Karen back track who she was with the night before. After some time, the names of the two boys were found, and sent Quinn to deal with each one of them.

Olivia then headed off to see Fitz to give him an update. He saw her and immediately stopped working. He stood up and she told him that they had the two names of the boys and her people were on it. Unable to look at her anymore, Fitz turned around. He told her while looking at a family photo he thought he did the right thing by sending Karen back to school.

"I should have spent more time with her," he lamented. "But I thought sending her back was the right choice."

"Burying yourself in work to forget the pain is not always wise," she softly admitted.

"Neither is running away," Fitz turned to face her. Olivia's face fell. She knew this was coming, but didn't want to do this now. Before she could say anything, he asked, "Where did you go?"

"Zanzibar."

Fitz's eyes began to show all his sadness. He hated to ask but he had to know. "So you left me for two months to go alone." He walked to the side of desk, letting his fingers trail against the wood.

"I wasn't alone," she blurted out quickly before she lost her nerve. She watched his face fall, and then she saw the hurt in his eyes. Olivia told herself she would not lie to him. It would only hurt him more.

"Jake," he questioned knowing the answer. "Say it," she heard the anger and jealousy in his voice.

"I went with Jake," she whimpered.

"Why?"

"He asked me to stand in the sun with him; to save him," she folded her arms around her body. She looked down. Seeing the pain his eyes was too much. It was one thing to leave him, but it was entirely something else to up and leave with another man.

"And did you," he walked a little closer. The thought of Jake having her anyway he wanted to for two months, made him see red. Any other man touching her soft skin, being inside her walls, making her scream, was unacceptable.

"No," was all she answered with. Unable to face him any longer, she started to turn around to leave. This admission helped Fitz but barely. Jake still had her for two months alone.

To stop her from leaving, "I'm sorry Liv," she turned to face him. "About your mom."

"No you don't get to apologize for her. You lost a child. She ruined your family. Both my parents did," she stopped. "She ruined us and I let it happen."

Fitz mouthed dropped open, hurt and surprised. She began to walk in his direction. His eyes grew wide, stunned that she didn't keep back. Olivia stopped directly in front of him and stared up into his eyes. He saw her hand come up and stop just inches away from his face. It was shaking.

He began to reach to touch her, until she finally placed it on his cheek. He steadied himself. She whispered, "So I'm sorry for everything," Fitz knew what she now apologizing but didn't respond. "And for the record he didn't save me either; because he's not you. He'll never be you."

His mouth dropped open. "Liv," he mouthed. He began to reach to touch her, but then turned and walked away, leaving him flustered.

Looking to the door, she murmured. "Jake is not everything I've ever dreamed." She looked over her shoulder. "You are No amount of sex on a beach can change that."

She quickly turned before she lost in, and was out the door. Once she left the room, he walked back to his chair and let his tears fall. He was hurt that she left with Jake. That she had been with Jake all the time. He figured they were together now, and the thought it if made him jealous. He opened his desk and took out an envelope.

"It's time," he said out loud. "No looking back." He placed a phone call to Lauren and said informed him that the person he needed was standing by. He then busied himself with work and waited for her to come back.

**/**

"**SAY IT!"**

After Olivia left Fitz, she met Quinn arriving back. With new information on the boys, Olivia headed out to meet with one of the boy's parents. She sat in her office with them and they insisted that Fitz pay them a large sum of money in order to keep them quiet. Fearing that this horrible people would do the worse and destroy the First Family even more, she went back to the White House to see Fitz.

Fitz agreed to pay them the money and she headed back to the parents with a check. After the parents threated Karen, Olivia told them off and threated to go to the press. They gave her the video and left with their tails in between their legs. They ran out of there so fast, she knew they believed her.

She entered the Oval happyand found him looking out the window. He was still upset about her leaving him but he pushed that aside and asked for her help with Karen. "Fitz," she called for him. But he did not answer her. He continued to look out the window. She saw the tumbler on his desk and knew he had been drinking.

"Fitz," she said his name again.

"I heard you," he turned around to face her. After all this time, he still rendered her speechless. His suit fit him perfectly; hanging just off his body the way it should. Fitz saw her studying him for a moment, taking him in. He almost felt his cheeks heat up, but pushed it aside. "What?"

"Huh," she was still in a haze. The sun was going down behind him, and she could see a perfect blend of yellow and gold highlights in his hair. Fitz saw her bit her lip, smiling inwardly, knowing he was affecting her.

"What did you find out," he asked her. "Karen?" He walked in her direction and handed her a glass with scotch it in. She took if from him and he gave her a faint smile, making here blush. "Liv," he called her finally, making her mind snap out of it.

"Sorry," she took a drink and he handed her. She began to pace furiously back and forth and finally in circles as she recounted what happened. She repeated her verbal beat down she gave the mother and father, making Fitz happy it was not him on the other end of it.

"I don't like this," he voiced, stopping her in her tracks.

"I know," she placed her drink down. "But I have everything and if it ever comes out these people will lose everything they have. I promise you. They are more afraid of me than you right now. But I am sure I can have Huck threaten them if you like?"

Fitz chuckled. "Liv, I'm the President," he walked to the fireplace. "I can stop a war, get bills pasted in Congress but I can't stop horrible parents from trying to hurt my daughter." He took a swig of the drink, and stared at her.

"I'm sorry." she voiced in sadness. She looked at him with hope in her eyes. He was angry, upset and on the verge of a breakdown, but he was holding in. She started to leave the Oval but she heard Fitz say…

"There are plenty of people in this world Livy that should not have had kids. Those are the ones who make terrible parents," he leaned on his desk, unable to keep eye contact.

"You not a terrible father Fitz," she walked over to where he was standing. She kept her distance. If they touched, she'd be dead in the water. She risked it once on her terms, but it couldn't happen again. He looked so lost and confused. All she wanted to do was take him in her arms, hold him, likes she's wanted to do for months. But she wouldn't allow herself that indulgence. "The world is just full of terrible parents."

He turned to face her and began to walk in her direction. Olivia crossed her arms but held her ground. She had to be strong. "I'm a failure at being a father," he walked closer. She swallowed quickly. "A failure at being a husband," now he was standing in front of her.

"Fitz," she said in just above a whisper. He lifted his hand and handed her an envelope. He was a foot away from her. She took it and opened it. Once she realized what he handed her, she dropped it on the floor. "There's no way…," she barely got out before he closed in on her.

Fitz reached for her quickly, pulling her into his body, slamming their bodies together. She closed her eyes, and drawing from her inner strength, not to give into him. She felt his hands on the tip of her tailbone, pushing her into his massive body. He had a vice grip on her petite frame. Even if she wanted to push him away, she'd be unable to get him to release her.

"Fitz," she mouthed his name only. She could feel his breath on her face, signaling that he was inching closer. He was just as starved for her as she was for him. She could feel his hardness pressing against her stomach. His woodsy cologne engulfed her senses, causing a fire within her that only he could start and stop with one look.

Fitz yanked her closer, and lowered his voice. "Am I a failure at being a man too," he looked down at her, and she met his gaze. "That is why you left with Jake," his words broke her heart.

She nodded 'no,' her only way of telling Fitz it wasn't true. How could he even think such a thing? Yes she left with another man, but he would never be Fitz in her eyes. Their noses practically touching, and he was already lowering his face to meet hers. Her mind was screaming to break free, but her heart wouldn't allow her to move.

"Fitz," she whispered in a voice filled with fear, and longing. It was trembling, and shaky. Fitz knew that voice, and he knew her body was winning over her mind. "This can't be…Please tell me you…"

It was a guttural sound out of his body that made her begin to fall apart in his arms. She felt his arms, yank her closer. He lowered his voice to an octave she had not heard in months, "Don't. Ever. Leave. Me. Like. That. Again," he growled, lowering his head. His nose was now touching her face. His breath, going into her mouth. She felt her legs begin to betray her.

She mouthed "please," in the hopes he would stop. But she knew he would not stop until she either pushed him away or she came apart in his arms.

His next words shattered any hopes of that happening. "I almost didn't survive. I almost died without you." Her breathing became labored as she felt Fitz unhook her jacket. "And It. IS NEVER HAPPENING AGAIN."

She felt his hand lightly grazed her breast, directly across her nipple causing her breathing to increase. She felt her chest harden, and already wanting more of his callous fingers to massage them more. She felt the palpable fire within her begin to increase. He was the only man she had ever been with, to make her body do things she didn't think possible.

His hands on her body was sent her nerve ending into high alert. She knew what he had done but he was distracting any other thoughts from coming into her mind. "Fitz," she pleaded.

Fitz was now millimeters away from her lips. He promised himself this wouldn't happen. But he could no longer hold himself back. Everything about her, called him back like a mermaid's song, singing for her lost love to return to the sea. He's been starved for her for months, and with her now in his arms, he can't stop. He had been starved of her presence, smell, voice, and body for months. He needed this now.

Fitz reaches behind to her back and untucks her shirt. She gasps as she feels his hand begin to massage her skin. She grabs a hold of both his arms, as his motions increase. It felt too good to have her in his arms. He can't stop not till he hears her say it. Fitz HAS TO hear her say the words he longed to hear for months, years. He moves his hands forward and slides her jacket off her body, exposing her bare arms, and apparently a low cut top.

Once her jacket slides onto the floor, he shakes his arms free and in seconds his jacket is thrown on the couch. His arms snake back around her body to her pants. Her eyes are closed, so she can pretend this is a dream. He lowers his face to her neck. His face is millimeters away from placing his lips to her soft skin.

He growls into her neck, "Say it Olivia," making her practically collapse in his arms.

"Fitz please," she begs. He hands snake into her pants and finally underwear. She breathing at an alarming rate as his fingers slip lower. He won't stop until she says it out loud. Her body has craved his touch for months, this moment for so long. Once she says it, there is NO taking anything back – no looking back.

Fitz begins to caress her intimately. She feels his fingers slide into her wetness and begins to pant. He moves his fingers over her folds, careful not to enter; finding her spot he knows will make her scream his name out in passion. Olivia is experiencing shortness of breath as Fitz's lips make contact with her neck. He begins to nibble on her delicious soft skin. He is hungry and only one things will satisfy him.

Olivia's hand as a mind of its own, and travels down to Fitz's pants. By instinct alone she finds his hardness and begins to move up and down along his shaft. Fitz moans into her neck as he feels her ministrations through his pants. He begins to move against her hand, determined for the friction to increase and calm his raging appetite.

"Look. At. Me and SAY IT," his voice is filled with lust, want and need. She snaps out of the sexual haze and opens her eyes. Her own eyes zone in and lock with his. He removes his hand from her pants and cups her face, palming both cheeks. She stops her hand and gets lost in this game changing moment.

To ease her fears, Fitz utters, "It's real. WE are real."

She tries to move away but he won't release her. He feels her resisting him; no them and he WILL NOT let her run, not now. Especially not into another man's arms, knowing she belongs in his alone. "No." She places her hand on his chest, pushing him in the other direction.

"SAY IT DAMMIT," he startles her for the first time.

"No," she begins cry.

"I want to hear you Olivia. SAY THE WORDS," his voice is laced with need, want, and his dreams. She has to say the words to make it a reality.

She begins to quietly sob. "You're divorced all right" she closes her eyes unable to look at him. "You're free."

"Open your eyes," he commands. She shakes her head widely in his hands. He smiles, knowing he's winning against her inner self – the demons he's fought against all these years. If she looks at him, she will crumble into a million pieces.

"I can't," she whimpers. "Let me go."

"Never. Livy," her name sounds like a prayer. "Please?" She finally opens her eyes and calms herself down. Once he sees her relax, "Now say it again."

She gazes into his eyes. "You're divorced Fitz. Why?"

"Because I did it for me," he grins. "And yes I am." She can no longer make excuses to keep them apart. He pulls her back against his chest and leans his face dangerously close. Her eyes flutter in response to his breath on her skin.

His hands begin to work their way over her body. He starts at her breasts, palming both of them through her blouse. "Now," he takes her bottom lip in his mouth. "Did you miss me?" His voice is hoarse, laced with his need to be inside her. It has been too long for both, and he can no longer push his ache for her aside.

"Shit," she whimpers, feeling her legs wobble.

"Liv, did you miss me," he thrusts his hardened length into her, making her gasp and grab a hold of his dress shirt. Fitz begins to lift up her blouse, eager to feel her naked breasts under his large hands. He HAD to touch her, in order to claim her body as his and his alone. His hot breath was all over her face.

She began to pant with need. "Tell me Liv, did miss me?" He asked one more time."Did HE touch you like this," snaking his hands to unhook her bra. He moved one forward and places it over her bare breast. His massages it his hand, causing her moans to increase.

"Does he WANT you the way I do," he growled. "No man ever will and NO MAN ever shall."

"Oh," she barely get out.

He leaned down and kissed his way down her blouse. He was so hungry, he need to taste, better yet, devour her in that very moment. She felt him descend her body. He lifted her shirt and kissed her bare stomach. He licked her through her bra, causing her to cry out in want and need for him.

"I miss you Livy," he whimpered, kissing her all over her chest. "All of you. I missed being inside you; making love to you. I want to be inside you," he voiced she never heard out of him before. "Now," she felt him go to her waist and attempt to bring her pants down. She gripped onto them for dear life.

Fitz smiled, loving every second of this moment. "Tell me you I'm the only man that makes you scream out in passion multiple times. Say I'm the only man who makes you cum without even having to touch you," he worked his way back up her body.

"Tell me you'll never leave me again. I won't survive," he kissed her face. "Did you miss me?"

He got up to her face and she leaned back. "I do, did miss you," she gave in and they kissed finally with everything they had. Open mouthed, hands on faces, passion she had not felt in months. He kissed her hard and so deeply, that her panties were soaked through. She felt her fluids begin to come down her sides. They breathed and moaned into the others mouths.

"Fitz stop," she couldn't let this happen now. "We can't."

"Yes we can," he began kissing her again. He couldn't stop, he wouldn't stop but then he remembered something. Fitz pulls back, shocking her. He reaches into his jacket and gets down on one knee, "Marry Me," he pulls an engagement ring out of his pocket.

"What," she is now looking at him and the ring. "You can't be serious."

"I am very serious Livy. Marry me," he leans up and slides the diamond ring onto her left hand's ring finger. Her hand and the ring are now shaking. "I want the White House, two babies, and you by my side now. Vermont…well…we will head there as soon as we married. Perfect stop to knock you up, unless you prefer on my desk, or upstairs in the residence."

"Are you crazy," she finally pulls away from him. His hand is on her face.

"Nope," he grins and walks after her, pulling her right back into his arms. She inadvertently slams into his hard chest. She begins to cry.

"But my parents," she says.

"Fuck them," he says first, shocking her.

"Your kids," she fires next.

"Karen already knows and Teddy is too little. But he's ready none the less," he points out grinning. "They can't wait for us to be happy."

"Okay Mellie," she stops. "You can move your ex out and your new wife in all at once. The press will crucify you Fitz."

"Already got that handled," leaning into kiss her, in order to derail her strategizing. She was not getting away from him this time. He waited to long for this moment. This was going to happen.

"Shit Cyrus!"

"Cyrus will be fine Livy," he rationalized.

"No he won't. He'll have a heart attack if you do this now. Fitz you haven't announced that you are divorced." She tried to reason with him, but he shook his head no. She began to push him away, but he gripped her tighter.

"Stop pushing me away and marry me," he caressed her face. Her breathing was labored until he did this. Instantly she relaxed and looked at him. "What's the point?" She was trying to form a coherent reason to deny him but nothing was coming. "Do you want Jake?"

"No," she touched his face. "Never. But my father is already out for your blood for ruining me. He could kill you Fitz."

"Don't you worry about that Livy" he kisses her quickly. "I can and will handle everything, including Rowan. Just marry me? I can't wait this out any longer. Five years of this back and forth bull shit between us is enough don't you think." He raises his eyes, and longingly watches her for her reaction.

She lets out a breath, letting herself relax. Fitz feels the tension leave her body, and lightens his hold on her waist. He then rests his hands just above her tailbone. She squints, and asks, "Before I give you an answer, when?" Fitz raises his eyes, preparing his ears for the Olivia-Pope countdown. "Fitz when?"

"Now," he flashes her a winning smile.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR DAMN MIND!"

**/**

**#BigJerryDead. Yup I am leaving this right here. I tried to type something else over the weekend, and after watching the #Olitz404 kissing scene I LITERALLY could not focus. So this is what happened. I NEVER write this #HOT and I hope I didn't disappoint. **

**(Please let me know if I am not cut out for this #MRatedFiz.) So if you want more..message, PM, DM and make my email go KRAY, KRAY! **

**See you around the Pumpkin Patch…**

**Me's**

**P.S. If I CHOSE to continue this, the chapters won't be long. No 10K words in this one. Sorry. ;0)**


	2. Aspiring To Something Greater

**Hello Darlings. You can blame Tony Goldwyn for that Hot and Heavy phone sex the other night for this update. I am still in need of a cold shower. Lord that was the hottest thing I had ever seen on network TV…EVER. Dang it should be a crime to be and sound that sexy. I about passed out. Phew.**

**The title of this chapter is from the #ManOfSteel movie with Henry Cavill. ;-)**

**I am also happy you liked all my #Pre-Smut in the first chap. Let me know what you think of this one and if you want more.**

**Me's**

**/**

**Chapter 2: "Aspiring to Something Greater…"**

"Are you out of your damn mind," she says to Fitz again. But he stands there before her holding her in his arms. He is terrified if he releases her, she'll run and he'll never see her again. Letting her leave is not an option. Feeling her begin to pull away, he tightens his grip.

"I am NOT letting you out of my arms Olivia. Stop fighting me," his voice is hoarse filled with emotion.

She hears his plea and finally meets his gaze, "You can't be serious."

"I'm very serious Livy. Marrying," he kisses her forehead, letting his lips linger on her skin.

"You," he kisses her left cheek, snaking the tip of his tongue out, just grazing her skin. God she tasted like heaven and he wanted to taste more. She feels her body responding to his touch. It's immediate, a drug that's been out of her system for months. He's back in her blood stream, bringing her addiction back full force.

"Right," Fitz kisses her right cheek. He allows his lips and tongue more contact in order to drink of her in. Fitz is starved for her touch, smell, everything that is his Livy. He wants all of her now, and will not let her leave his arms until he's sure she won't bolt.

"Now," he ends with kissing her lips. Immediately she succumbs and allows his tongue into her mouth. Olivia lets out a moan, as Fitz's tongue finds every nick and corner within. It feels like he's eating her alive with his passion, tasting every part leaving no area untouched or massaged. He is marking every part of her mouth that she is allowing him too, in this moment. He feels her legs begin to wobble and picks her up in his arms.

"Oh God," she moans as her hands go to his curls.

"Livy," he cries out, pulling her tighter against his body. She begins to move her hips against his growing length, causing her own arousal to stir. He feels his unbridled passion for her grow to a combustible level. Fitz was painfully aware how their bodies were dying to connect after months of separation.

She feels him carry her over to the couch and to lay her down. He continues to kiss her, deepening his ministrations, and losing herself in his embrace. Olivia feels his hands creep inside her shirt, and sighs. She can feel every callus, and scar of his huge hands. Her chest arches upwards, egging him on for more. Her body was screaming for him to touch her everywhere.

"Fitz," she moans. She squeezes his buttocks, loving the feel of their firmness underneath her small hands. In one move, she pushes him forward, letting his growing manhood, press against her wet core. He moves against her slacks in an attempt to find release. He knows there was only one way, that was to be inside her.

Fitz moves away from her lips, begins working his way down her neck. His face buries in her neck, totally engulfing his senses in her scent. He moans as she feels his hands begin to lift up his shirt of out his pants. The moment her hands touch his bare back, he lets out hot raging breaths on her neck, leaving it wet.

"Marry me Livy," he whispers again in her ear, waking her up.

"Fitz stop."

"No," he forcefully announced. "I can't stop. Can you?"

Olivia pulls his face, holding it in place so Fitz cannot move down her body. "Let me up." Fitz raises his eyes and watches her closely.

He releases a shallow breath. "You want me to let you up now. The only place I want to go is down and IN your body," he leans down to kiss her again but she stops him.

"Fitz we need to talk. I'm not going to run. I just want you to explain why you want to get married right now, Fitz. Can you do that? We need to talk about this without….,"

"Without," leaning on his hand starring into her eyes.

"Without me wanting to rip your clothes off and give the Secret Service more than they bargained for," she hid her face in embarrassment. She buries her head into the crook of his neck, making Fitz sigh, and pull her close.

"No one is going to see us Livy," he insists.

"And those cameras up there right now Fitz are they off or on," she asks.

"Off," his voice is short and to the point. He begins to believe her that she won't run out the door. "You are not running right."

"No I am going to stay right here," she pauses, caressing his face. "With you," Fitz smirks, knowing she is telling the truth, and lets her sit up. He reaches his arms behind her and she leans her head back on it, staring into his eyes. "Why?"

"Why, what," he begin to mess with her. He wiggles his eyebrows hoping to get out of trouble but she crosses her arms and stares at him, making Fitz shift on the couch.

"Fitzgerald," she scolds him. "Don't play cute."

He breathes out, and scoots closer. She turns to face him, so he can look into her eyes. "You want to know why I want to marry you right this very minute," she nods. "My whole life has been planned out for me since I was a child; the schools, friends, my first marriage, running for Governor, and then this office. I went along with it because I didn't know any better."

She sticks out her bottom lip into her frown. "I'm sorry."

"I know. But you know, if none of those things happened Livy, then I wouldn't have met you. The day we met changed my life and everything became clear. The way you spoke to me," he sighed at the memory.

"I told you off," she interrupts.

Fitz laughs. "Sweetheart it was more than that. You set me straight on my shame of a marriage. Looking at you that day changed EVERYTHING. It made me realize that I can have the life I've always wanted with the woman I love. I'd never felt love until I met you. I didn't think the way you make me feel could even exist in a lifetime. I'll never be over you Livy, nor do I want to try," he kisses her lips gently.

"But," she interrupts.

"Let me finish," he cups her face with both his hands, silencing her. "The last five years of my life I have been in love with you Olivia. I've wanted nothing to do with Mellie. I hated keeping you in the shadows. But I had no choice. But now I am finally free to be the man I am destined to be. But I can only be with you by my side. I guess I was born to President. But you Livy were born to be my wife and First Lady. I don't want to wait to be your husband any longer. I want to marry you today if you allow me too."

She began to cry. The tears began to come down her cheeks in waves. Soon she was sobbing in his arms. He scooped and held her against his chest. He rocked her back and forth on the sofa, eventually cradling her in his embrace like a baby. He ran one hand over her face, watching her features soften. She reaches up with her left hand and softly touches his cheek.

"Fitz my father will kill you," finally saying the words out loud. "He hates you. Everything you stand for. My father feels you took me from him. He may seem like he's in your corner and he has your back but he doesn't. If we get married Fitz, and he finds out, I don't know what he'll…," she stopped and began to feel her biggest fear coming to the surface. "If he takes you from me, I won't survive."

"Livy I am not going anywhere. NO ONE on this earth will ever take me away from you," he tries to sooth her greatest fear – a life without him. He lifts her chin and stares into her eyes. He gives her a faint smile. "I promise you Livy. I am not going away."

"Fitz, please," she begins to shake in his arms. He's has never seen her this way before. For Olivia to visibly shake in his arms, begins to break him. Fitz rocks her back and forth. One of his hands began to rub her back up and down. Eventually her shaking began to subside and she relaxes.

She looks up into his eyes. "Are you sure," she holds his face, and looks at the engagement ring. It sparkles in the lights of the Oval Office.

"Liv," his voice is filled with emotion. "How can you still think I don't want you? Let me marry you, TODAY,' he stresses.

"My father is like Lord Voldermort. My mother the Wicked Witch, and who knows about me. My parents ruined your family. I ruined you," she whimpers. "How can you want me?"

"Because I love you," he freely admits, his voice filled with conviction.

Not hearing him, "I mean if you're not," he hears the uneasiness in her voice. She is silenced when he leans down and kisses her gently. His mouth is warm, filling her with hope, love and his promise of their life together. Feeling his lips on her own, she melts further in his arms.

Her lips are smooth, and he tastes a hint of her lip gloss that remains. She loops her arms around his neck, as she presses her chest into Fitz. He moans feeling her breasts, causing the desire within to burn in his dress pants. She slithers her one hand through his curls, making Fitz whimper out loud.

Fitz dips cradles her head in his hand, as the other cups her face. As he begins to slowly trace his tongue over her lips, he whispers, "Marry Me Olivia Pope. Become my wife today." Fitz repeats these words over and over again, feeling her turn to jelly in his arms. Each time, Fitz knows a final piece of her wall is crumbling. As a piece breaks free, he will toss it aside. He is her wall now; her rock, that will forever keep her safe.

She sighs out loud, hearing his proposal again. Fitz finally pulls away and stares long and hard into her eyes. She studies is face and he smiles at her, nodding. "You are not running away. I can't lose you again."

**/**

**Inspire To Something Greater…**

She bits her bottom lip, a tell tale sign of her nervousness. Olivia is about to give him her answer when she hears, "Did you say yes Liv or not," out of Abby coming into the Oval. She is carrying her Press Briefing folder and other paperwork for Fitz.

"Abby," she shrieks and jumps away so fast from Fitz, he left with his mouth hanging open on the couch. She mouths to Fitz to "fix himself," because his dress shirt is tucked out and you can easily tell that they had been making out.

Fitz shakes his hand and leans back. He tucks it in quickly to make her happy. "Hello Abby," he greets her.

"Mr. President," she comes over to stand in front of Olivia now who is pale. "Did she say yes?"

"Yes to what," Olivia hides her hand with the engagement ring, attempting to play dumb.

Abby places the folder down and grabs her left hand, lifts it up, so her engagement ring is visible. Olivia tries pulling her hand away but Abby won't release it. "Nice ring Liv. I always knew he'd put a great rock on your finger. So are you two getting hitched or not."

Olivia's mouth dropped open. "He told you," she asks in shock. Fitz finally stands up and comes over to Olivia. As he begins to get closer, Olivia moves her hand away from Abby. She nods NO but he grins wickedly at her, coming in her direction. She puts her hands up, needing space, and he stops on the seal and places his hands in his pockets.

"Yes Liv the President told me," Abby explains. "I am one of the few that know he is divorced and that he was going to propose. I am your best friend and he knew you'd want me there if you said yes. Which you did right," she raises her voice. Olivia's non response is a clue. "Oh Christ Liv marry him will you please so he'll stop being President Grumpy Pants."

"Hey," Fitz comments.

"You have been," Abby replies back. Olivia is standing there completely taken back, not believing that Fitz trusted Abby with his plans.

"He told you," she asks. "I mean you know about all this."

Abby then goes up to her and places her hands on her arms, and smiles. "Yes he told me everything. Shortly after you left on your father's plan, The President and First Lady did their best to work things out but it was even worse. It just made them more miserable. The papers were already drawn up and all that had to be done was for them both to sign, and be filed. He's been divorced since the beginning of the new year."

Olivia mouths drops open. "Does Cyrus," she attempts to ask but Abby answers it for her.

"No. The President didn't tell him. He's not been himself and we wanted him out of the loop. He still has a hard time trusting Cyrus," Abby explained further. "Myself, a few agents, and Lauren know the plan. No one else Liv," she places her hands on her shoulders. "So say yes so I can get you two married, and I can give my boss some time off for good behavior."

Olivia blushed. "I have no words," she sits down on the couch. She looks to Fitz. "You told her."

"I did. I trust her, and if I screw this up, she'll take my knees out with a tire iron," Fitz smirks. He walks up to her, kneels down and places himself in between her legs. He runs his hands up her legs, not missing a spot. The gesture is not meant to be sexual, and it relaxes her. Fitz then takes her face in his hands and holds it. He gives her a faint, small smile, asking with only his action for one minute.

"One minute," she replies. Abby looks on as Fitz and Olivia take in the other's presence. They are lost in the other's eyes, taking in every aspect of each other. He traces his thumbs over her lips, and she edges closer to press her forehead against his. She needed to be closer. They can feel the other's breaths, and Fitz lifts her face to meet her gaze.

Abby feels out of place watching their moment, but finally begins to understand the power she has over Fitz. She grounds him, so profoundly, that there are no words to explain. "Her President's" world revolves around her best friend. To have a love like that in your life is something you should fight for, not walk away from. She tries to think of something to say when she remembers. "Liv?"

Olivia looks up and Fitz finally sits next to her, taking both her hands in his own. He reaches behind her and pulls their hips so they are touching. She smiles meekly at Fitz and sees Abby come and sit before both of them. "You inspire him to be something greater. He is a great President Liv but with you by his side, I know he can be so much more. You as his First Lady can help him accomplish wonders."

"I am his Kryptonite, his greatest weakness," she turns to Fitz. He tried to interrupt but she places her fingers over his mouth, stopping him. "My father said that his greatest weapon against you calls him Dad. My father's greatest weapon is Fitz's weakness. If I do this Abby, if we get married, it could ruin everything."

"Livy," he leaned his head against her. "I can't be without you again."

"I am not going away," she voiced sternly. "I refuse to leave you again. But…,"

"Olivia do you love him," Abby asks but Olivia does not answer. "It is a yes or no question Liv. Do you love Fitz," saying his name, earning his cheeky lopsided grin.

"I do," Olivia utters without hesitation. "I love him." Olivia looks at Fitz. "I love you," causing Fitz to lean in and kiss her quickly.

"Then," Abby hints.

"But," Abby stops her.

"No Liv. Do you want to be his wife? Forget about the First Lady Bull Shit," making Olivia chuckle.

"Abby he's the President of the United States," Olivia points out. "If we get married I become the First Lady."

"I am aware. But right now that is irrelevant. The question is do you want to marry him, have his babies, and make Jam?" Olivia bits her lip. "You have loved each other for so long. He is free to love you, and trust me WE WILL make sure the country loves you. All you have to do is say yes so we can get this handled. I have a busy day and the sooner you say yes, the quicker you get married, and the President can take you six ways to Sundays up in the Residence."

"Oh heavens," she feels her cheeks heat up. Olivia looks at Abby and gives her a look that tells her everything she needs to know. She quickly excuses herself leaving Fitz and Olivia alone in the oval.

**/**

**Say It…**

Olivia turns to Fitz, and slides his engagement ring off her fingers. Immediately Fitz feels sick to his stomach. She places the ring in his hand, and he grasps it for dear life. She is going to walk away and he's going to lose her forever. "Livy no," he pleads. His voice is cracking, unable to hold back his heartbreak. "Please."

She takes her hand out of his and stands on the seal. Fitz watches not sure what she is doing nor thinking. He looks at the ring in his hand. Fitz closes his palm around the sparkling diamonds and brings it to his chest. He begins to cry, holding the ring over his heart. He brings his other hands over his heart, holding them together.

"Say it," Fitz hears out of Olivia. She is now facing him again. His head shoots up, not believing she is still there. He scrunches his eyes, and looking at her strangely. She bites her lip. "Say it."

He moves his head back and watches her more. "Liv?"

"I need you to say it Fitz or I'll never forgive you," and she finally smiles. Fitz eyes widen and he gets up and is to her three long strides. He's towering over her, and finally falls to his knees before her. She places her left hand in front of him, and waits for him to make his next move. "I'm ready."

Fitz slides the ring on her finger. "Olivia Carolyn Pope, will you marry me," he pauses and adds, "today."

"Yes, I will marr…," is all she manages to speak before he stands up, and hikes her high in the air. He twirls her around, as Olivia buries her head into his neck, laughing and kissing him sweetly. He spins, and spins them around. She insists he stops before she becomes ill his arms.

He concedes, and pulls away staring into her deep brown eyes. He cannot believe she FINALLY said yes; yes to be his wife. His eyes begin to fill with his tears, unable to keep them at bay. "Marry me," he asks again, his voice laced and cracking with his deep love for her.

Her lips are millimeters away from his. She kisses both corners of his mouth, leaving him panting for her lips on his body. She trails kisses along his jaw line, making it to his ears. She sees them beginning to turn red, a sign he wants to take her right then and there in his office. She sucks it into her mouth, causing Fitz to moan out loud.

She wraps her legs around his waist, as Fitz hold her in the air. "If I say yes," dropping her voice, lacing it with need and lust, "Can we stop talking for the next twenty minutes?" Fitz lets out an unguarded laugh, as his hands travel to her bottom. He squeezes her backside, and pushes her into his hardening length. He raises his eyes, remembering when he said those words to her.

"Absolutely My First Fiancé," into her neck and begins to kiss her lightly. His hot breath on her neck and hands on her body, only causes her to grind into his erection. Her body is on fire, with the growing anticipation growing in her stomach, as it travels down to her panties.

"Then yes Mr. President I will marry you -today, or NOW if want. Then you can take me any place you wish and make me scream your name for a LONG as you want," she reaches inside his pants and grabs him. She begins to move her hand against on his shaft. With each movement up and down, Fitz is walks her to his private office, next to the Oval.

"Deal," he closes the door with his foot and places them both on the couch. "I want you now," he begins to lift her shirt off her body. Using his tongue and lips, he traces a path down her body. He stops at her chest, and massages her through her bra. His lightly bits her nipples through her lace bra, causing Olivia to thrust against him. She arches upwards, encouraging him to take her bra off, and feast on her.

"Please Fitz," she moans, as her hands begin to unbutton his dress shirt. Fitz sits up, as Olivia stares at him wide-eyed. His hands begin to unbutton it but she stops him.

"Let me," she sits up. With each button, she places lingering kisses on his chest. He is wearing an undershirt, but can still feel the heat from her lips on his flesh. His skin is burning for her lips, touch, anything she is willing to give. Her greedy hands push his dress shirt away, leaving his undershirt behind.

She reaches to the bottom hem, and he lifts his arms up for her to take it off his body. Once it's pooled on the floor, she traces her small fingers along his chiseled chest. She begins to place her hungry mouth on his hot skin. Fitz is moaning louder, panting her name, as she continues to go down his body.

"Livy," he moans. His voice is dripping with need, and desire. Then a sound catches his attention. "Wait," he takes her hands and holds onto them.

"Why," she tries to move forward, further undressing him, but he won't allow her too. Her hands at his pants, ready to unfasten his belt. "You don't want to stop do you?"

"Christ No, I want to make love to you now but listen," he whispers. "Someone is looking for us," making her eyes shoot up and think he's crazy. He gets off her body, and drags her over to the door.

"Where the hell did they go," Olivia hears out of Abby's annoyed voice. Fitz and Olivia turn and look at each other. They both begin to giggle behind the door.

Abby then realizes where they are, and sends the agents to his private office. Olivia lucky begins to put on her shirt, and it is about fixed when the agents come into Fitz's private office.

"Mr. President we have a situation," Mike says to Fitz.

"What do you mean situation," now Fitz is buttoning up his shirt, not bothering with his undershirt. Abby then opens the door to his office and drags Olivia away from Fitz.

"Hold on to POTUS boys," she says to Mike and Daniel.

"What? Why," Fitz booms. Mike and Daniel are standing in front of him, not allowing him to get to his now fiancée. "You best have a good reason for this GABBY!"

Abby sees the ring and knows she said yes. She nods to the agents. "Sir we have you up to the residence. Operation Kryptonite is in full effect. And Miss Whelan must get Miss Pope out of here and prepare her."

"Operation what," Fitz asked, walking away from Daniel and Mike to get back to Olivia. "What the HELL is that? I didn't authorize anything."

"No but Olivia did," Abby hinted.

Olivia turns to Fitz and gazes down at her engagement ring. She nods to Mike and Daniel and they step aside so she can take hold his hands. "It's their code words for our Wedding Fitz." She then looks to Abby who agrees. Fitz visibility relaxes, now putting his hands behind her waist, pulling her back into his body.

Abby then goes to the door, and opens it. Fitz allows Olivia out his arms and she sees a female agent coming into the room. She is about five foot five, latte colored skin, and natural curly hair. Her eyes are a soft brown instantly calming Olivia. The Agent comes to stand in front of Olivia, waiting for her boss.

"Fitz?"

"Olivia Pope -soon to be Grant, this is your Head Secret Service agent," Fitz announces.

"What," she glares at Fitz. "Really?"

"Yes really. I need to know that you are safe. Especially after you become my wife," he kisses her engagement ring. She tried to speak but Fitz places his hands on her cheeks silencing her. "Livy, do this for me please? If something were to happen to you…the thought of me not protecting you…I won't be able…" he stops when she kisses him.

"Okay." She then turns to the female agent, who is flustered seeing her and Fitz being so intimate. She puts out her hand, "Olivia Pope, soon to be Grant nice to meet you."

"You as well Ma'am," the agent answers. They chat a few more minutes and Abby insists they get going because they have to get Fitz up to the Residence to get ready, and Olivia has to buy a dress. Abby begins grabs her purse and is ready to usher her to the door.

Fitz pulls her back and lays and earth shattering kiss, leaving her panties wet, and the agents, and Abby blushing. "See you soon Mrs. Grant to be. Promise you'll come back to me."

"No," panicking Fitz. "I'll come HOME to you instead," she kisses him quickly before he can pull her back into his arms. "I love you," and she walks away from him with Abby and her lead agent.

"I love you too Mrs. Grant," he sighs as she walks out the door.

She looks at her new "friend" and finally asks her name. "My name is Monique Washington Ma'am. But you can call me MO. No relation to Denzel or Kerry Washington I'm afraid," causing Olivia and Abby to smile.

Olivia shakes her hand, "Nice to meet you Mo. Now all cylinders ladies and let's go find me a dress. I'm getting married today."

/

***Drops Ice Cubes and Runs away. **

**So did you ALL approve of my #Pre-smut. Well hell I hope so, cuz the NEXT chap you all know what happens right. Well if you don't know..then I won't spoil it . But let me put it this way..I'll of shall I saw Fitz will be going #AllIn. (Grins wickedly.)**

**I hope no one through a computer, or fell onto or of the couch in this update. I am going slow and easy into the #DarkFanFicSide and hope you approve. If you all want me to stop please let me know. IF no one likes this version I won't waste my time.**

**Also I was suppose to update #SavingGrace on Thursday but LOST the entire finished chap. I tried to find it but it needs to get re-typed. It will be posted during the week. To those of you looking for it, I am so sorry.**

**To my darling #FanFicWife… KWsGladiator. I hope you like the ending cuz well it was for you. So now you are even more famous. #SSMoWashington to the rescue.**

**Enjoy and leave me all hot and bothered. **

**Looking for the Dings and Blings…MAKE MY EMAIL GO NUTS….**

**Me's**

**P.S. Working on something NEW and special this week for 4.08. Be on the lookout. ;-)**


End file.
